The invention is base on an insert tool and a quick-action clamping system with a rotationally driveable disk-shaped hub.
Disk-shaped insert tools, e.g. grinding or cut-off wheels for angle grinders, are usually comprised of a bonded abrasive and have a circular socket in the center via which the insert tool can be attached to an angle grinder spindle with a retaining nut in a nonpositive, frictionally engaging fashion in the circumference direction and in a positively engaging fashion in the axial direction. There are known insert tools that have a reinforcing plate made of sheet metal in the vicinity of the socket as well as those that do not have a reinforcing plate.